


Mind of Merwin

by SummerSmith



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSmith/pseuds/SummerSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots of Drake thinking creepy stuff and doing... well, Drake things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind of Merwin

Loser

...

Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, sending a thrill through my body.

I did that

I made him bleed.

He whimpers.

I could end him.

...

Sometimes I forget how I make people feel.

It slips my mind that people think I'm evil.

I forget they think I'm a psychopath.

That they're scared of me.

It’s always awesome to be reminded by the wet patch at the front of some loser’s jeans.

…

Or by the scent of fear that permeates the air.

It makes me feel so good

And this is only a guy.

It’s always so much better to beat the crap out of some whiny little bitch.

…

Like Diana.

I’d love to teach her to respect her betters

The filthy cow.

Thinks she can escape me by being Soren’s slut?

Not likely.

…

“Drake?” The loser whispered, “Are you going to let me go?”

Poor loser’s all but shitting himself.

I could make him cry like a baby, if I wanted to

But I’m almost impressed.

He opened his loser mouth and talked to me

That’s something special from a normal in the FAYZ.

…

“Course I’m going to let you go.”

I grinned.

Loser boy looked like he was going to vomit.

I lunged forward with a kitchen knife and he shrieked.

Little baby.

“Just cutting the bonds. You’re a free loser.”

…

“Thank you.” He whispered, scrambling up from his loser throne.

One day I’ll have Caine tied to his throne

Begging for mercy. Admitting defeat.

Handing over his crown.

He started to run, his loser legs barely holding him up.

Poor, frightened, little baby.

…

“Oh, no...”

The whip snapped forward, a blur of red rage and power.

Wrapping around his throat.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got my tenses a bit messed up. Oops...  
> Tell me what you think :)  
> More coming when my exams are over.


End file.
